Running Never Solves Anything
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: There is a new evil more powerful than any of the digidestined have faced, but they have no idea who or what the evil could be. There's also a new digidestine new in town.
1. Chapter 1

**Moving In**

"Cheer up...It's not that bad..." Mom says smiling at me. I sigh and look away. I don't feel like talking. "You'll make lots of friends in this time, I bet!"

"..." I sigh and try to ignore how cheery she is acting for my sake.

"Well, were here!" Mom said pulling into a driveway. "Let's open the door and bring in our things." She said while shutting the engine off and climbing out of the car.

I followed her suit. I stared at it as she unlocked and opened the door. It didn't look half bad. It was a two story house that was white all around except for the door and window panes, which were green.

"..." I sighed.

"Come on, let's get our stuff out of the car and check out the inside!" She said excidetly as she handed me a box labled with my name.

I followed her into the house and stopped to look around at the downstairs. The living room was a nice size not too small, not too big. The kitchen was pretty big and there was one room down there.

"Go pick a room while I start unloading my boxes." She tells me and I nod my head and head upstairs with my box in my arm.

There were three rooms and only two had a bathroom in them. I chose the one that had a balcony and bathroom. It also had a little ladder next to the balcony that led onto the ruff for a great view, the bad thing was that it also had a view of one the rooms in neighbor's house.

"Did you chose a room?" Mom asked as I came downstairs and grabbed another box from the floor.

"Yes..."

"Do you like it, the house, I mean?" She asked slightly worried. I nodded my head. She then sighed in relief. "Good...Let's finish putting boxes into our rooms, then we'll order furniture and some diner, unpack, and call it a night. Ok?" I nodded my head.

**LATER**

"Do you like the sour noodles?" Mom asked and I looked up from playing around with them.

"They're ok..." I answered.

"Maybe, I should have order pizza." She said. "Do you want pizza?"

"The noodles are fine...and...just different..." I stated eating some to make her happy which seemed to work.

"They sure do taste different, but in a good way..." She agreed with me eating some more.

"May I be excused?" I asked her a couple of mintues later.

"...If you want to be..." She said sounding a little dissapointed. She must have wanted to talk. I frowned for making her dissapointed so I walk up to her and kiss her on the cheek.

"Goodnight..." I say and walk towards the stairs.

"Goodnight..." I hear her say happily. "I love you..." I go into 'my' room and lay on the 'my' new bed.

"I love you too..." I whisper as I drift off to sleep only to be plague by nightmares...

_**I hope that you like this chapter and review! I also hope that you put corrections and suggestions about this fanfic. too! Oh, and I do not own anything to do with Digimon!**_


	2. Get Going

**Note: All of first and second seasons will be in this fanfic.**

**Get Going**

"Ayuma, wake up..." Mom whispered in my ear softly as she gently shook me awake. I rolled over and pulled my pillow over my head.

"Fife mowe minues..." I said from under the pillow.

"No, you can't have five more mintues! Today is the first day of school for you here." She said pulling the pillow off of my head. I sit up and sigh in defeat.

"...Fine..." I say and climb out of bed. Mom leaves the room as I walk into the bathroom and take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I then search through my clothes for something to wear and decided to wear blue jeans, white tennis shoes, a black shirt that says: 'If you can read this than you're too close for comfort.' a lack braclet, and last but not lest my golden locket. I decided to put my hair in a ponytail.

I looked into the mirror to see how I looked. I sighed at my image and hoped that it was ok, but what do I care. I stared at for about a couple of mintues. I had blue hair that went to my knees. I had blue/green eyes. I'm not being vain or anything, but I'm fair from ugly. I was probably considered just a little bit better than pretty.

"Ayuma, come and eat your breakfast!" Mom yelled from downstairs. "I'm not going to speed trying to not let you be late! So, hurry or be late on your first day!" I sighed and walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"You look nice Ayuma." Mom complained me and handed me some left over noodles. I stared at them weirdly before I stared to eat them. "I know that this is not a true breakfast, but I'll buy some stuff and we can eat a normal breakfast..."

"It's ok...I've eaten lots of things for breakfast when you didn't stay with me..." I told her. She frowned and looked slightly sadden. A couple of mintues later she started talking again, changing the subject.

"Well...Let's get going..." She said walking out the door with me following her.

_**I hope that you like this chapter and review! I also hope that you put corrections and suggestions about this fanfic. too! Oh, and I do not own anything to do with Digimon!**_


	3. Finding the Office

**Finding the Office**

"Have a good day..." Mom said as I got out of the car. I nodded. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye..." I said and watched as she drove away. I stared until she left my sight. I sighed, turned, and walked towards the building. While walking, I looked around and noticed that there were alot of kids around here. "I guess I'm not late..." I whisper to myself and walk into the halls. I kept my head down and continued to walk until I remembered that I don't know where the main office could be.

I look around for someone to ask for help from and saw a guy with brown hair leaning against some lockers who looked helpful. So, I walk towards him, a tall girl with purple hair, a tall blonde, and another kid with brown hair, but he had goggles.

The purple haired girl said something and everyone laughed. The brown haired guy without the goggles looked up from laughing and locked eyes with me. I tried to tear my gaze away, but I couldn't for some reason...

"..." I clear my throat and he's brought out of his gaze. "Do you know where the main office is?"

"The office?" He ask and I nodded my head.

"Are you new here?" The kid with the goggles asked me and I nodded my head. "Oh! Well, welcome to this school!"

"Thank you..."

"I'm not really good at giving directions..." He said, then flashed me a heart stopping smile. "How about I show you?"

"Sure..." I said.

"See yah later guys!" He said to them and they all said their goodbyes to him, he then turned to me. "Let's go!" I nodded my head.

"...This school is big..." I mumbled to myself, but he heard and looked at me.

"Yeah, it is..." He agreed. "So, when did you move to this town?"

"Yesterday..."

"Oh, did you check out the town yet?"

"No, I didn't even had time to check out my yard..." I sigh. He looked confused. "I have this thing about just sitting in the backyard and just doing nothing, but looking at the sky or read a book or poem."

"Oh...Maybe I can show you around town sometime..." He said reliezing and smiled. "My little sister loves to read and stuff, too. You should meet her. But for me, I love the outside for soccer!"

"You play soccer?" I asked and looked him up and down. _He does look muscular._ I thought to myself and blushed when he caught me looking him up and down. I thought I saw a smirk. But as quickly as I had saw it, it went away.

He was about to say something, but I interupped.

"It that the office?" I asked quickly and pointed. His eyes followed to where my finger pointed and he nodded.

"Yeah..." He said sounding dissapointed.

"Thank you...um..."

"Tachi." He informed me. "But my most of my friends call me Tai. So, I want you to call me Tai.

"...Ok...Tai..." I said and walked away from him. _Wait! Did I just make a friend..._

_**I hope that you like this chapter and review! I also hope that you put corrections and suggestions about this fanfic. too! Oh, and I do not own anything to do with Digimon!**_


	4. Project

**Project**

"Class, we have a new student here today." The teacher said and motioned to me. "I would like all of you to welcome her and help her fit into this school..."

"..." I looked down at the floor to avoid looking at everyone that had their attention focused on me.

"Ayuma." The teacher said and I looked at her. "You will sit besides Taichi, because he voluntered to show you around the school. Taichi raise your hand." I looked around the room and saw Tai sitting in the left corner in the back of the room. He was smiling at me as I walked towards my seat and sat down.

"Hey." He said when I sat down.

"Hey..."

"Alright, now can anyone tell me what we were talking about yesterday?" The teacher asked and a orange-haired girl in the front raised her hand. "Yes, Sora?"

"We were talking about how responsible we have to be to be parents and you were about to assign partners for the upcoming parenting job." Sora said.

"Good job, Sora!" The teacher said. "Alright, since Ayuma came today. We don't have to have a single parent house! You have about 10 min. of free time while I decide who will be whose partner." The class cheered slightly and started separting into groups to talk.

"Weird, isn't?" Tai's voice started me and I jumped slightly. I turned to look at him.

"What is?"

"This is your first day and you just learned to have to marry someone already." He said and I nodded my head.

"It's not everyday I'm going to enterlope." I said shaking my head and he laughed. _Nice laugh..._

"Hi!" Sora said sitting in the now empty sit in front of me.

"Hi."

"So, do you like this town so far?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't had the time to look around."

"Oh...Well, I'm sure you're going to love it!" She said excidely. I smiled slightly. _She acts like Mom_... "There's never a dull moment in this town!"

"She's right, you know." Tai said agreeing with Sora. "Of course, she thinks everything is exciting."

"Well, that's because it's true." She said defensivly to Tai, than started talking back with me. "I have lots of fun playing sports. Maybe you should join something."

"Like what?" I asked.

"There are a lot of great sports they offer at this school." Sora informed me.

"Especially, if is volleyball." Tai said sarcaticaly.

"Yeah!"

"..." Tai rolled his eyes. "Did you not note the sarcatisic tone?"

"Well, the same goes for you, Tai, with soccer." Sora argued and Tai snorted. I felt laughter coming, but I easily hold it back.

"Well, excuse me!" Tai said proudly. "I can't help it if soccer is more exciting than volleyball."

"It is not!"

"Right..." Tai says rolling his eyes.

"It isn't..." Sora said narrowing her eyes.

"HaHaHa!" I brusted out laughing. I couldn't help it, they are just so weird and reminded me of them... Sora and Tai look at me and they started laughing, too.

"That's great, you've got the new kid turning into you guys." Said the blonde I saw this morning with Tai.

"That's not a bad thing, Yamato!" Tai said pouting.

"Sure..." He said sitting in the desk in front of Tai. "My name is Yamato, but everyone calls me Matt execpt that idoit over there. He calls me Yamato all of the time."

"Nice, to meet you." I said.

"So, you call me Taichi all the time!"

"Because you call me Yamato all the time."

"Well, who started it?" Sora asked.

"Yatta(1)!" Tai/Matt said at the same time and pointed at each other. "Did not!"

"Alright, Taichi and Yamato!" The teacher scolded.

"Sorry, Mrs. Urgashi..." Tai/Matt said.

"Everyone, return to your seats. I have picked your partners. It was easy seeing how small this class is." She said and everyone returned to their seats and waited to hear the pairs. "Luna and Kai, Grey and Mia, Sora and Yamato, Zing and Xuange, Pini and Hitaru, and last but not least Taichi and Ayuma."

"..." I looked at Tai and saw that he was looking at me from the corner of his eye. I blushed slightly and looked back at the front of the room.

"For the rest of the class period, I want you all to decide how you are going to take care of your babies. I will pass out a sheet of papers giving you everything you need to know and your babies." She said and started handing out sheets of paper and babies while the class started to form their groups. Tai and I got a cute doll that was a boy. We then looked at the sheet.

**Baby Project: Taichi/Ayuma **

**Occupations-Taichi-Coach**

** -Ayuma-Teacher**

**Wages-Taichi- $300 per week.**

**-Ayuma-$500 per three week.**

**Lightbill-$150 (Monthly)**

**Grocery-$100(Weekly)**

**Waterbill-$110(Monthly)**

**Rent-$150(Weekly)**

**Gas-$60(Weekly)**

**1. Name baby. (It crys and uses the restroom)**

**2. Decide how you too live.**

**3. Decide how to spend the money you make on your baby, your living costs, and youselves.**

**4. You are allowed to get divorces, but must write a two-page report on why. You must also spend money on a lawyer and decide what to do with you child.**

**5. This project will last for a month.**

"Man, that's a lot to do..." Tai said after he whistled at everything. I nodded my head in agreement. I looked at the baby on my desk and jumped when it started to cry. Tai laughed and I glared at him in embrassement.

"Taichi, Ayuma, please quiet your child." Mrs. Urgashi scolded. I nodded my head and reached for the baby at the same time Taichi did. He ended up placing his hand on my. Him and me looked up at each other. "Taichi, Ayuma, it's good to see that you started to act more intamint like parents do, but you should first try to quiet your child." Everyone looked at us and snickered. I pulled my hand back blushing and looked at the floor next to my desk.

"Um...Quiet baby..." Tai said picking the baby up and placing it on his shoulders.

"I don't think that's going to work..." I told him.

"Um...Please be quiet baby..." He said shaking it harder. I smiled slightly at this.

"Let me hold the baby..." I said and he handed it to me. I cradled it in my arm and rocked it gently. After about a couple of seconds, it went quiet. Everyone in the class 'Aw..' and said something about how sweet we were. I blushed slightly.

"Wow..." Taichi said. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"...I use to take care of some kids...in m-I mean an orhange." I said looking slightly sad.

"What's wrong?" He asked slightly worrided. I shook my head.

"Nothing..."

"So, do you have any suggestions for the name of our son?" Tai smiled and I did too. "I don't want to name it after me..."

"I don't want to name it something that sounds stupid..." We said at the same time and then we both thought.

"How about Ryu/Kenshin?" I/Tai both suggested at the same time, paused, and we started thinking again.

"How about either Ryuin ro Kensyu?" We both suggested at the same time again.

"So, how about Kensyu?" We both suggested, then we laughed.

"Kensyu...it is..." Taichi said looking at me and the baby, with a strange twinkling in his eyes.

1-Yatta-'We/I/He/She/fill in blank' did it 

_**I hope that you like this chapter and review! I also hope that you put corrections and suggestions about this fanfic. too! Oh, and I do not own anything to do with Digimon!**_


	5. Going Home

**

* * *

Going Home

* * *

**

"So, where do you live?" Sora asked as we walked out of school.

"I live down the road from the park in a two-story white house."

"Do you live next to a house that's like yours except that its grey?"

"Yeah, I do." I answered surprised. "Why?"

"That's Tai's house!" She said. "That makes you guy's project a whole lot easier. I wished that I stayed right next to Matt..."

"I didn't know that..." I said as I turned to the left and started towards my house.

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" Sora said as she ran to catch up with Yamato.

"Bye!" I said back and continued to walk towards my house. I was one block from the school when I heard a car's horn honk. I looked over and saw Tai sitting in a black jaguar.

"Hey, want a ride?" He asked smiling. I nodded my head and he gestured for me to get inside with his head.

"Thanks..." I said as I climbed in.

"No problem. I couldn't just let my wife and baby walk home, could I." He said winking at me. I blushed slightly and looked down at Kensyu.

"This is a nice car."

"Thanks. My rich grandfather bought it for me for my birthday." He said then frowned slightly. "He always thinks that if he keeps buying me stuff that I'll actually move with him."

"Is that bad?"

"Yeah, I can't live my mom and little sister. Plus, he only wants me to stay with him so he can train me into the perfect little zombie. Once I become that, he wants me to be the heir of his company and I don't want that...I want to plan my own life..."

"Oh..."

"So, where do you live?"

"Well, Sora said I live right next to you..." I told him and looked up. A look of surprise passed on his face, then he started smiling again.

"Oh, so you were the people Mom was talking about inviting to dinner tonight..."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, she asked your Mom yesterday night."

"Oh...I must have been asleep."

"So, are you coming?"

"Sure..."

"Good..." He said having a dazed look on his face. "We're here." He said as he pulled into my front yard.

* * *

_**I hope that you like this chapter and review! I also hope that you put corrections and suggestions about this fanfic. too! Oh, and I do not own anything to do with Digimon!**_


	6. Dinner

**

* * *

Dinner

* * *

**

"Ayuma, are you ready?" Mom shouted from downstairs.

"Coming..." I said walk/running down the stairs.

"You look nicer with your hair down Ayuma." Mom said smiling at me. I shook my head.

"I like it in a ponytail." I said and changed the subject. "Are we going now?"

"Yeah..." She said and headed out the door with me following her. When we got to the front of Tai's house, she knocked on the door. We heard some yelling in the back and a few minutes later, the door was opened by a pretty mid-aged woman.

"Hello, you must be the Kazule's." She said and Mom nodded her head. "Well, come in."

"This is a nice place you got here." Mom said looking around.

"Thank you, it took me forever to get it to be exactly as I wanted it to be." She said beaming at Mom's compliments. She then looked at me. "Is this your daughter?"

"Yes."

"Ayuma, isn't?" She asked me and I nodded my head. "Taichi has told me a lot about you. It seems that today was your first day?"

"It was."

"He talks nonstop about you." She said smiling strangely. " He was right. You are very pretty. I blush You know I think that he has a cr-"

"Mom!" Tai yelled running down the stairs nearing tripping twice.

"Tai, what's wrong?" He's mom asked slightly worried.

"I got the 'Mom's going to say something stupid and private' feeling again." Tai said smiling. He's mom sweat-dropped.

"So, you're Taichi." Mom said to him and he looked at her.

"Yes, Mam'"

"Ayuma told me that you and her have a baby."

"Yeah, and we are now married." Tai said smiling. "At least for a month..."

"Tai, where did you hide my digivice?" A girl's voice yelled from upstairs.

"..." Tai evilly laughed a little.

"Tai!" The girl yelled coming down stairs. She had brown hair. A pink selfless shirt and blue jeans. She looked anger. "I know you hid it!"

"Kari, calm down we have guest." Her mom scolded her. She looked over and noticed my mom and me. She blushed slightly from embarrassment.

"Gomen nasai (1)..." She said bowing at us.

"That was very rude Kari..." Tai teased her and her blushed deepened.

"Yamero(2), Tai!" He's mom scolded him. "Now, where did you put her digivice?"

"Yosh(3)..." He sighed in defeat. "It's under the middle cushion on the couch..."

"Arigato(4)..." Kari said, ran to the couch, got whatever she need, walked past us, and went to the door. "I'll be back at around 9. Ja ne(5)!"

"As you can see...that and this one here." She said gesturing to Tai. "Are my...well, as close to angels as I'm going to get. I bet Ayuma doesn't act like this." My mom smiles.

"Well, I haven't caught her yet." Tai's mom and my mom laugh. I look at Tai in time to see him moving his hand in a circle near his temple and mouthing the word crazy. I laugh a little.

"Well, let's eat!" She said leading the way to the kitchen. "Have a seat."

"..." I sat down across from Tai who was drooling slightly at the site of Steak, potatoes, peas, carrots, and rolls. I laughed a littled. He looked at me smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head. I looked down blushing a little.

Later (After food is served and eating)

"Taichi! If you don't stop stuffing your face, you're going to choke!" Tai's mother scolded.

"Demo(6), this taste so good!" Tai said while his mouth was stuffed.

"Taichi that is digusting..." His mother said making a face. Tai smiled at her showing her some food. When I started to laugh a little, I accdently started to choke a piece of steak. "Ayuma, are you alright? You look a little blue.

"..." I tried to talk but I couldn't gasp any air. I then put my hands around my thoart trying to gasp some air.

"She's choking!" Tai said running around the table. He pulled me out of my chair and did the hamlick monewver until the steak that was lughed in my throat fell out of mouth and back onto my plate. "Are you ok?"

"Ayuma..." Mom shook as she ran to me, took me from Tai, and hugged me. "Thank goodness..."

"I'm fine Mom, my thoart just hurts a little..." I said pulling away from her.

"I know but..." She trailed off and smiled.

"Here drink this." Tai said holding a cup of water for me.

"Thank you..." I said taking the cup and drinking it slowly. When I was done, Tai took the cup and placed it on the table. "...I don't think I'm hungry anymore..." Everyone laughed.

"Well, I'm full too!" Tai said, then suggested. "How about we go get the baby from your house, come back here, and work on our project?"

"Sure..." I said nodding my head in agreement.

* * *

**1-Gomen nasai - I'm sorry**

**2-Yamero - Stop**

**3-Yosh - Okay**

**4-Arigato - Thank you**

**5-Ja ne - See you later **

**6-Demo - But

* * *

**

_**I hope that you like this chapter and review! I also hope that you put corrections and suggestions about this fanfic. too! Oh, and I do not own anything to do with Digimon!**_


	7. Introductions

**

* * *

Introductions

* * *

**

"So, where do you want to do about our living arrangements?" Tai asked me while spinning around in a computer chair. We, him and I, went to my house to get the baby. Then, we went to his room to talk about things. I shrugged. "...hm...How about either you stay in this house or stay in your house?"

"For the whole project?"

"We could rotate." He suggested. "We stay at one house two weeks and another two weeks. Or we can stay at one house one week, and every other week we can stay at the other house. Or we can rotate with days. What do you want?"

"How about we the one week one?"

"Sure, works with me." He said smiling and he winked. I blushed slightly as he asked. "So, your place or mine?"

"...um...yours..." I said avoiding eye contact.

"Cool..." He said writing down what we had just decided about the arrangements. "So, did you-" He stopped talking when his computer beeped.

_Tai, we need your help in the digital world! Agumon and Cody were captured!-Kari_

"Uh...Tai, what's the digital world and whose Agumon?" I asked confused.

"Uh...Well, you see..." The computer beeped.

_Tai, I'm sending a link to you so you can open it and come to the digital world!-Kari_

"Is that a website?" I asked standing off his bed and walked beside him to peer at the computer screen as it loaded up the link. When it finished, a blinding light shoot through the room and I felt something suck me into the computer. I was about to yell, but then all I saw was black.

**Third Person's POV**

"Ayuma...wake up..." Tai begged shaking her gently. "Onegai(1)..."

"Ug..." Ayuma said slowly opening her eyes. "What happened?"

"Um..." Tai frowned. Ayuma sat up and looked around. She was outside...well, it looked like outside with a couple of HUGE execptions. One, they looked like they were in the middle of a jungle. Two, they were OUTSIDE when they WERE in TAI'S ROOM in TAI'S HOUSE. And last but not least, three. she saw some wierd looking creatures.

"Nevermind that! Where am I?" She said panicking.

"If I told you this was a dream, would you believe it?" Tai said smiling trying to calm Ayuma. Before Ayuma can answer a girl's voice yelled out.

**Normal (Ayuma's) POV**

I turn around and see Kari running along with a couple of other people beside her.

"Tai!" She said when she was infront of him. She then saw Ayuma. "Oh, you brought Ayuma."

"Not exactly...It short of sucked her into the digital world with me..." He said scratching his head and frowning slightly.

"Uh Oh..." Said Kari.

"Um...What are we going to do about her?" Asked the kid goggle-headed I saw with Tai earier today.

"How about talking to me instead of talking about me as if I'm not here?" I suggested loudly getting annoyed.

"Gomen(2)..." Kari and Tai said bowing her head.

"Hello, there." Said something. I looked around, but didn't see anything. I then felt a tug on leg, so I looked down and saw a blue dinosaur-type-thingy. "Hi, I'm Veemon!"

"..." I take a step back and tilt my head. "Um...what is that?"

"That's a digimon." A blonde wearing a white hat explained.

"Digimon..." I repeat. "I've heard that word before..."

"You have?" Kari asked surpised.

"Yeah, I have...but I can't remember where..."

"Maybe you're remember later." Said the goggle boy and I nod my head. I then look at the thing that called itself Veemon. I take a step towards it and slowly reach down to pet it."He doesn't bite...at least not all the time."

"Mmm..." It said I petted it. I smiled slightly as it started to purr when I softly rubbed behind its ear. "That feels good...really good..."

"Um...He never did that when I petted him." The goggle boy complained.

"He didn't purr for me either." Said the purple haired girl.

"Honto(3), and that's weird..." The goggle boy asked rolling his eyes.

"I guess that she just rubs him right in the right place. You know. Like he has a spot that if she rubs it long enough, it'll feel really good to him..." She stated nodding her head to prove her point. Everyone's smile dropped and they looked at me. I amedittely stopped petting Veemon who just whimpered slightly. "Uh...That didn't come out right...". I stood straight up and raised an eyebrow at them. I then looked down at Veemon who had a couple of more digimon with him.

"Hi, I'm hawkmon!" Said a bird with a belt and feather on his head.

"I'm Armordilomon." Said a yellow one.

"I'm Gautamon." Said a white cat.

"I'm Patamon." Said a pig-like digimon that had wings coming out of his head.

"I'm Takeru, but everyone calls me TK. "Said the blonde with the white hat on.

"I'm Yolie." Said the purple haired girl with glasses.

"And I'm Daiskue, but people call me Davis." Said the goggle boy.

"Uh...Hi..." I said.

"That's enough of introductions." Said Kari. "We have to go save Agumon and Cody."

"Right!" Everyone else, but me said and they all turned to run. "Let's go!" And they ran. I sighed and ran after them.

* * *

**1-Onegai - Please **

**2-Gomen - Sorry **

**3-Honto - Really

* * *

**

_**I hope that you like this chapter and review! I also hope that you put corrections and suggestions about this fanfic. too! Oh, and I do not own anything to do with Digimon!**_


	8. Saving and Confusment

**Saving and Confusment**

**Third Person's POV**

"So, what happened?" Tai asked as they continued to run with Ayuma following them.

"We were just here for fun when all of a sudden, several vegemon attacked us. We were fighting with them when some treemon attacked us. Agumon showed up and helped us a little. All the while more and more digimon kept appearing up and attacking us. When they captured Agumon and Cody, they left towards a cave and went into it." Davis explained. "We were about to go in when TP suggested that we get you to help, because Agumon is your digimon."

"It's T.K.!" T.K. yelled at Davis who shrugged. T.K. sighed. "Anyway, there's the cave up ahead." He said pointing to a creepy looking cave infront of us. We ran to the entrace and stopped.

"Alright, everyone be on your guard." Tai said and everyone, but Ayuma nodded. "Let's go in."

"Uh...Tai..." Ayuma said looking at the ground. "I...Do I have to go in there?"

"Yeah, you'll be much safer with us than by yourself."

"Couldn't I just wait out here for you guys until you're done? I'm sure that nothing will happen to me..."

"Ayuma, why don't you want to go in the cave?"

"I...I hate the dark..." She stated my face sadding a little. "I...can't...tell you why..." Ayuma waited for him to laugh, but instead he grabbed my hand. She looked at him surpised.

"Don't worry, I have your hand. If you're scared just squeeze my hand and I'll pull you closer to me, ok?" He said smiling. Ayuma blushed slightly and nodded my head. "Good, let's go."

The cave was dark and damp. It was one of those caves that no matter where a drop of water fell, you could here it and it would echo. Ayuma felt cold, but not the kind of cold that had to do with the weather. She was cold with fear. It felt as though something was watching my every movement. She squeezed Tai's hand and he pulled her so that she walked between him and Kari.

"There's a light coming up...everyone get ready." Tai whispered and pulled her behind him.

**Normal (Ayuma's) POV**

As soon as we entered into the lit room, a stone door closed behind us.

"What the-" T.K. was cut off when he saw Agumon and a young boy in the middle of the wall in front of us tied up. "Agumon! Cody! Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine!" Cody answered. "But whatever you do, if you have a girl with you named Ayuma with you, you have to get out of here."

"Yeah, we have Ayuma with us? What does Ayuma have to do with anything?" Tai asked confused.

"He is planning on taking her for some reason." Agumon said. "Run away with her before-"

"It's too late..." Said a deep voice from above. "You have done exactly as my dream said you would..."

"That voice..." I whispered to myself. "I've heard it before...but where. I need to think..." A digimon slowly landed on the ground from up above inturpting my thoughts. He was about 6'3 and had black long hair that flowed down to his knees. He had green eyes. He looked like a normal tall handsom man, execpt for black bat-like wings coming from his back. _He looks so familar..._

"Yes, you must remember me..." He said smiling. When he smiled, I saw sharp teeth and fangs.

"Let go of our friends!" Tai said taking a step forward.

"If you give me the girl."

"Ok, Yolie." Davis said pushing Yolie infront of him. Yolie turned around and slapped him.

"Davis, you baka(1)!"

"No, why!" Tai said taking a step forward.

"That is for me to know..."

"Well, we'll have to do this the hard way!" TK said running forward. "Patamon, digivolve using the egg of hope!"

"Ok!" Patamon said flying after TK. He glowed into a blinding white light and...

**1-Baka - Idiot **

**2-Gomen - Sorry **

_**I hope that you like this chapter and review! I also hope that you put corrections and suggestions about this fanfic. too! Oh, and I do not own anything to do with Digimon!**_


	9. Dreams: Part One

_Recap: "He is planning on taking her for some reason." Agumon said. "Run away with her before-"  
_

_"It's too late..." Said a deep voice from above. "You have done exactly as my dream said you would..."_

_"That voice..." I whispered to myself. "I've heard it before...but where. I need to think..." A digimon slowly landed on the ground from up above inturpting my thoughts. He was about 6'3 and had black long hair that flowed down to his knees. He had green eyes. He looked like a normal tall handsom man, execpt for black bat-like wings coming from his back. He looks so familar..._

_"Yes, you must remember me..." He said smiling. When he smiled, I saw sharp teeth and fangs._

_"Let go of our friends!" Tai said taking a step forward._

_"If you give me the girl."_

_"Ok, Yolie." Davis said pushing Yolie infront of him. Yolie turned around and slapped him._

_"Davis, you baka(1)!"_

_"No, why!" Tai said taking a step forward. _

_"That is for me to know..."_

_"Well, we'll have to do this the hard way!" TK said running forward. "Patamon, digivolve using the egg of hope!"_

_"Ok!" Patamon said flying after TK. He glowed into a blinding white light and..._

**Saving and Confusment**

"Patamon digivolve to...Pegasusmon!"

"What..." I was confused. "What happened to Patamon? Did Pegasusmon eat him?"

"No, he digivolved." Davis said. "Watch! Veemon, digivolve using the egg of friendship!"

"Ok Davis!" Veemon said stepping forward. "Veemon digivolve to Raidramonmon!" A light enveloped him and when it left there was a different digimon there in his place.

"Let's get him Pegasusmon!" T.K. said to Pegasusmon as he climbed on his back. Pegasusmon took flight in the sky.

"Let's go help him Raidramonmon!" Davis shouted to Raidramonmon as he got on Raidramonmon, and they too flew off. They stopped when they were over him. "This is your last warning! Let go of our friends or else!"

"Or else what?" The digi-guy said smirking at them.

"Or else this!" Davis shouted. "Go Raidramonmon attack!" The horn on Raidramonmon's head started to shine.

"Lighting Blast!" Raidramonom shouted and his horn shot out a stream of blue lighting at the digi-guy. The digi-guy didn't even try to dodge it, so it hit straight on. The blast made a little shockwave and debris flew everywhere. Tai wraped his arms around me and shielded me. After a couple of minutes later when the dust had settled down, Tai moved away and looked towards the center of the room. The digi-guy was dusting his shoulders off.

"I just had these dry-cleaned." He said frowning.

"Ne (1)? He's not hurt..." Yolie said frowning slightly.

"Demo(2)...I thought Raidramonom had hit him..." Davis said confused.

"You did I saw it!" T.K. said. "Pegasusmon, try attacking!"

"Ok, T.K." Pegasusmon said flying down at the digi-guy.

"Hey, that rhymes!" Hawkmon said and everyone sweatdropped.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon said and stars came out of nowhere and hit the guy. He didn't dodge it again and dust flew up. After a couple of minutes later when the dust had settled down, the results were the same. But this time, it looked like the digi-guy was a little mad.

"I don't have time for this!" He said. He raised his right hand and aimed it at T.K. "Shadow Blast!" A small black ball came out of his hand and launced at T.K.

"Watch out T.K. !" Kari shouted. Pegasusmon moved and dodged it, but it made a circle and hit him. Pegasusmon in the back undigivolved and turned back into Patamon as he lost consious. Patamon and T.K. went falling towards the ground at full speed.

"I got you guys!" Yolie said running with Hawkmon following her. "Hawkmon digivolve with the egg of love!"

"Hawkmon digivolve into...Halsemon!" Yolie jumped on the back of Halsemon and they flew towards T.K. and Patamon who were getting closer to the ground.

"Got ya..." Yolie sighed as Halsemon and she managed to catch them just before they hit the ground. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"I got them free!" Armadillomon shouted to everyone. I looked behind the guy and noticed that the kid and yellow dino digimon were free from the wall. _When that guy was distracted, he must have snucked over there and set them free._

"Climb onto Halsemon." Yolie told the kid, yellow dino digimon, and Armadillomon. When they all climbed on, they flew were everyone else was. Davis flew back to where we were.

"You guys run away and get everyone to safety. I'll hold them off!" Davis said.

"I'll stay and help. Gautamon, divivolve using the egg of light." Kari said going to stand next to Davis.

"Gautamon divivolve to...Nefertiemon!"

"Alright, you guys be careful." Tai said taking my hand. "Let's go guys!" Everyone, execpt Davis and Kari, ran out of the cave after Halsemon blew up the door, and towards the exit. Once outside, everyone stopped.

"Ok, Yolie. I want you to make a portal that leds back to the human world." Tai said.

"Alright!" She pulled out a small palm computer and started using it. "This could take a couple of minutes."

"I hope that Kari and Davis can hold them for that long..." Tai mumbled. _I'm so confused...This is all happening too fast..._Tai let go of my hand and walked over to Halsemon, yellow dino digimon, and Armadillomon. "How's T.K. and Patamon. Cody?"

"T.K. is fine. He's just knocked out." Cody said.

"What about Patamon?" Tai said frowning slightly.

"He's hurt, but he should be ok...I don't think he'll up for fighting for a couple of days." Cody said and then he looked at me. I looked at him back puzzled. _Why is he staring at me?_ "You're Ayuma?"

"Yes...how did you know?" I asked as he walked up to me.

"We don't have time to talk right now, I'll explain everything to you and everyone else when we're back on earth." He said and I nodded my head.

"The portal's ready!" Yolie said and a white light appeared behind her. "Let's go!"

"Right..." Tai agreed. "DAVIS, KARI, LET'S GO! THE PORTAL'S READY!"

"Just in time..." Davis said riding real fast on Raidramonom, who looked to be in bad condition. They were followed by Kari and her Nefertiemon didn't look to be in any better condition then Raidramonom. Everyone, including the digimon ran through the portal. As we ran through it, I looked back and saw the digi-guy smirking at me. I stopped running, turned completely around, and stared at him.

"Come to me..." He whispered or so I thought. He's lips didn't move. _He's talking with his mind...But how is that possible... _"It is your destiny..."

"My destiny..." I repeated to myself.

"Ayuma, we have to go!" Tai said and grabbed my hand. He pulled me behind him, so that I was completely in the portal. After what seemed forever, I saw a white light up ahead. The closer we got to it the brighter it was, so I closed my eyes and keeped them shut.

"Ayuma, I won't have a hand if you hold it any tighter." I heard Tai's voice. I opened my eyes and saw that we were in all in Tai's room. I blushed slightly and let his hand go.

"I hope that we are back in the real world..." I said and blacked out.

**1-Ne - 'eh?'**

**2-Demo - But **

_**I hope that you like this chapter and review! I also hope that you put corrections and suggestions about this fanfic. too! Oh, and I do not own anything to do with Digimon!**_


	10. Dreams: Part Two

_Recap: "Come to me..." He whispered or so I thought. He's lips didn't move. He's talking with his mind...But how is that possible... "It is your destiny..."_

_"My destiny..." I repeated to myself._

_"Ayuma, we have to go!" Tai said and grabbed my hand. He pulled me behind him, so that I was completely in the portal. After what seemed forever, I saw a white light up ahead. The closer we got to it the brighter it was, so I closed my eyes and kept them shut._

_"Ayuma, I won't have a hand if you hold it any tighter." I heard Tai's voice. I opened my eyes and saw that we were in all in Tai's room. I blushed slightly and let his hand go._

_"I hope that we are back in the real world..." I said and blacked out._

**Dreams: Part One**

"Is she waking up?" A worried voice said.

"I think she is. Go get Tai!" Another voice shouted. I opened my eyes and groaned as I slowly sat up.

"Are you ok?" Kari asked worriedly. I nodded my head.

"What happened?" I asked and looked around. Everyone was there except Davis and Tai.

"We had came out of the portal and into Tai's room. Then, you fainted." Yolie said. "We were all worried. Especially Tai..." I blushed as she smirked when she said 'Especially Tai'.

"Ayuma!" Tai rushed over to his bed and pushed Cody and T.K out of the way. He felt my forehead. "You don't have a fever. Do you need some water? Are you hungry? Does your stomach hurt?"

"I'm fine!" I snapped, but then regretted when I saw the hurt in Tai's eyes. "I'm sorry...I'm fine..." _I hate to be treated like a child, I'm not weak! I'm not vulnerable._

"That's ok. I'm a little grouchy when I wake up too." Tai said. A look of forgiveness replaced the hurt as he smiled. His face then turned serious. "Cody and Agumon have something they have to tell you. Everyone let's go!" Everyone Including Digimon left except Cody and Agumon. I looked at them worriedly and swung my legs so that they hung over Tai's bed.

"What do you have to tell me?" I asked them.

"While we were there, we had heard Dam'pelmon (Dam-peel-mon) (1) say-" Cody started.

"Dam'pelmon?"

"He's the digimon that you saw in the center of the room." Agumon explained. I nodded my head.

"So, we heard Dam'pelmon say that he had a dream that predicted the not only the end of the digital world, but the end of ours also. And he says that you will be the one that will help him." Cody said. "He said that you two have already meet. Have you?"

"No. I didn't even know what a digimon or the digital world was, let alone Dam'pelmon." I said. "But he did seem familiar...so did the digital world..."

"Well, he seems to know a lot about you to have not met you." Agumon stated and I frowned.

"He knows a lot about me...What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"He described all of your physical features." Cody informed me.

"He did..."

"Don't you have a scar that runs from the top of your back all the way to the bottom of your back?" Cody asked. I gasped.

"How did-"

"That's what we were wondering. He said he would tell us about your past, but that it will to be saved for a later date." Agumon said.

"He seems really bent on getting you, so..." Cody trailed off.

"We have to keep you out of the digital world." Agumon finished for him.

"I never wanted to go there in the first place. It was an accident." I snapped. "And its not like I know how to go in there. I-Oh, no!" I jumped off the bed and started searching Tai's room. Tai walked in.

"What's wrong!" Tai asked worriedly.

"The baby's gone! I had it in my arm before we went to the digital world and..."

"You have a baby?" Agumon asked confused. I stopped searching as I realize where it was.

"It's in the digital world..." I said gloomy.

"Oh, no..." Tai sat down in his computer chair and shrugged. "Well, it'll have to stay there."

"It can't! I don't want to lose-get a bad grade for it! There has to be away..." I looked at Tai with pleading eyes. Tai's eyes soften slightly and he sighed.

"Fine, but it will be only me, Agumon, Yolie, and Hawkmon." He said with a stern voice and I nodded my head smiling. "Go get Davis and Veemon from downstairs."

I nodded my head, ran out of the room, and downstairs. Davis was picking at Yolie and Veemon was head butting Armadillomon, they both laughing as he fell to the ground.

"Yolie, Hawkmon, Tai wants you." I said to them. They looked over at me and then ran past me to go upstairs. I followed and went in the room at the same time a white light flashed and blinded the whole room. I closed my eyes for a second, and when I opened them everyone was gone even Cody. "I wonder when they'll come back."

I sat on Tai's bed and something caught my eye. It looked like a-what was that thing Kari had called it-digitize. That's it! It looked like the digitize Kari had. But instead of Pink, it was completely black.

"Wow...I wonder who's this is." It felt familiar in my hand, as if I had held it before. Then, all of a sudden, I felt really dizzy and sleepy. I ended laying all the way on Tai's bed and drifted off to some kind of dream like state.

**In Dream**

"Where am I..." I thought I got up and saw nothing but black. All of a sudden I was sitting in the back of a car. I heard voices yelling and I heard someone crying. I then saw two forms in the front seats arguing. They were a man and woman. I looked to the side and saw a little girl crying.

I gasped as I recognized the scene. That little girl was me. The car gave a sudden luge forward and I heard and felt everything just like that night...I crawled out of the car and came face to face with myself.

"You could have prevented this..." She said glaring at me. I shook my head. "Yes, you could have."

"I didn't know this would happen..."

"It's all your fault."

"No, its not!"

"Yes it is!" She said snapping at me and pushing me down on the ground. "Look what's beside you." I looked over to my left and saw the woman bloody and mangled. I turned my head to my right and saw the man broken and marred. I gasped, tears coming to my eyes, and looked at me.

"I..."

"You wanted this! You wished for this!" She started to laugh insanely and her voice got deeper. "It's all your fault! But don't worry! This only made me stronger, you stronger, us stronger!" I closed my eyes and tried to wish this dream away. After a minute, I opened my eyes and came face to face with Dam'pelmon.

"It's you..." I gasped and tried to back up, but he caught my arm. He smirked.

"Yes, it's me..."

"You did it, you killed my-my-"

"Yes, I killed them!" His grip tighten on my arm. "I killed them because you told me too."

"No-no, I didn't..." I shook my head. "No...No...I didn't..."

"Yes, you did!" He snarled. "But don't worry...What doesn't kill US makes us stronger." He laughed evilly.

**Out of Dream**

"Ayuma, wake up!" Tai shouted and shook me. My eyes shoot open and I sat up breathing heavy. Tai looked into my eyes concerned. "Are you ok?"

"I..." I look down and shook my head. _I'm not weak...It was just a dream...Just a coincident..._I look back up at Tai. "I'm fine..."

"Are you sure? You were yelling in your sleep." Tai said unconvinced.

"I'm fine...I must have slept the wrong way or maybe it was something I ate." I said standing up with his help. "I just need some fresh air..."

"I'll come with you." Tai said. Just when we were about to leave out of Tai's room, I heard a baby crying. Tai walked over to Cans and picked him up. "I guess he's coming too."

We walked down the stairs and I found everyone gone.

"Where's everyone?" I asked Tai as he opened the front door.

"They left for their homes." Tai explained as he walked outside.

"Oh..." I followed him outside. "Oh, no! What about Mom?"

"My mom got that covered. She and your mom went shopping for you some stuff. She explained to your mom that you were staying over with us for the week." Tai explained. I sighed relieved and relaxed.

As we walked, I looked around feeling oddly at peace. I then looked at Tai who was holding Cans and looking as though he was thinking. I sigh and looked ahead of us.

"Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"The digital world...what's it like?" I asked curiously, looking at Tai. Tai smiled.

"It's beautiful! The weather is nice, well most of the time. There are lots of nice digimon out there, especially since we defeated venom myotismon."

"Who was he?"

"A very bad digimon that we had to defeat." Tai said frowning.

"Oh..." I said, then asked. "What are we going to do about Dam'pelmon?"

"We?" Tai looked at me. I nodded my head. "Iie(2)! There is no we. Me and the guys will handle this."

"But-"

"No, buts." Tai said and started to say something else, but the baby started to cry. He tried to get it to be quiet, but soon he ended up handing it to me. I got it to quiet. "You've got to show me how to do that sometime." I smiled slightly, but it erased. My mind was on my dream and Dam'pelmon...

_(1) For anyone that doesn't know, Damples are half human/ half vampire. They like look regular human's (well, most), but they are very powerful._

_(2) Iie- no_

_**I hope that you like this chapter and review! I also hope that you put corrections and suggestions about this fanfic. too! Oh, and I do not own anything to do with Digimon!**_


	11. Dreams Part: Three

_Recap: "The digital world...what's it like?" I asked curiously, looking at Tai. Tai smiled._

_"It's beautiful! The weather is nice, well most of the time. There are lots of nice digimon out there, especially since we defeated venom myotismon."_

_"Who was he?"_

_"A very bad digimon that we had to defeat." Tai said frowning._

_"Oh..." I said, then asked. "What are we going to do about Dam'pelmon?"_

_"We?" Tai looked at me. I nodded my head. "Iie(2)! There is no we. Me and the guys will handle this."_

_"But-"_

_"No, buts." Tai said and started to say something else, but the baby started to cry. He tried to get it to be quiet, but soon he ended up handing it to me. I got it to quiet. "You've got to show me how to do that sometime." I smiled slightly, but it erased. My mind was on my dream and Dam'pelmon..._

**Dreams: Part One**

After the walk, Tai, the baby, and I went back to his house. I yawned sleeply as we walked through the front door.

"There you two are!" Tai's mom exclaimed as we walked into the front room. She got out of the couch and stood looking at us. "Your mom was worried about you."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"She didn't know where you were or anything. I think you should call her to let her know that you're safe or you could go back to your house and let her know." Tai's mom suggested.

"We don't have a phone..." I said, then asked. "I'll just go and talk to her."

"Do you want me to come?" Tai asked and I shook my head. "Ok...See yah when you get back."

"Tai, you act like she's going on a long trip! She lives right next door not in the next town!" Tai's mother said rolling her eyes. Tai smiled sheepishly. I walked out the door quietly and to the front door of my house. I knocked and the door was admittly open.

"Ayuma! I was worried!" Mom said and hugged me. I blinked in surpise.

"I just went for a walk..." I pointed out as I pulled away from her embrace. She looked hurt, but quickly covered it up.

"I know it's just...I thought..." She shook her head, then smiled. "I hope that you have a fun time sleeping over at your friend's house. I went shopping and I left you a new pair of pajamas, toothbrush, toothpaste, towel, sleeping bag,-"

"I think I get the picture!" I snapped at her. She looked down and back up at me sadly. I bit my lip.

_I didn't mean to snap at her..._I shook my head lightly. "I'll see you later...It's getting late."

"Ok..." She said sighing as I turned to leave. "Ayuma...I love you..." I walked away quietly.

"Goodnight..." I said loud enough for her to hear. I heard the door close slowly as I reached Tai's front yard. I paused, took a deep breath, and opened the door to Tai's house.

"..." It was quiet as I entered the house and all of the lights were off. _Dark..._I shivered and felt a gust of wind blow through the open door. I looked behind me. _Dark..._ I quickly shut the door and look for a light switch, which is hard to find because of the darkness. I then start to panic and get dizzy.

"Light." I said as though saying it would make it come on. I ran up the stairs and to Tai's room. I tried to twist the doorknob, but it was locked. I fell to my knees as the darkness seemed to surround me. "Dark...all around...Dark..." I closed my eyes and tried to calm down by remembering something good. The problem in that was that I remembered something bad.

**Flashback**

"No!" A 9-year old verse of me shouted. "I hate the dark!"

"Well, you have to get over it sometime, besides it's not that bad. I bet sometimes, even, you'll find yourself happy because of it." The orphanged woman said turning the light off. Once off, she left the room closing the door and leaving me in complete blackness. I bit my lip and hugged my knees to my chest while I lied on my side.

"She's right you know..." The voice from the car wreck taunted. "You'll be much happier if you just except your destiny."

"Leave me alone..." I whispered.

"You can't escape from me." The voice grew nearer and stronger.

"Leave me alone." I said.

"I'm your destiny..." The voice grew even more nearer and stronger.

"Leave Me Alone." I half shouted/ half said.

"I will never leave you alone..." The voice sounded like it was coming from right behind me. My breath hitched in my throat when I felt warm breath on my neck. "Come to me...Join me..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I kept yelling over and over again. A lot of orphangan staff rushed into the room and found me in the fetal postion yelling 'Leave Me Alone!'. I didn't stop doing it until they gave me a shot, which calmed me down and made me go to sleep.

**End of Flashback**

"Leave me alone..." I whispered, my voice quivering. Tai's door then opened and he peered out to see me on the floor on my knees.

"Ayuma, are you ok?" Tai asked worriedly kneeling down so that he was face to face with me. "You're so pale...What happened?"

"I don't like the dark..." I whispered. "I don't like the dark..."

_**I hope that you like this chapter and review! I also hope that you put corrections and suggestions about this fanfic. too! Oh, and I do not own anything to do with Digimon!**_


	12. Dreams Part: Four

_Recap: "Leave me alone..." I whispered, my voice quivering. Tai's door then opened and he peered out to see me on the floor on my knees._

_"Ayuma, are you ok?" Tai asked worriedly kneeling down so that he was face to face with me. "You're so pale...What happened?"_

_"I don't like the dark..." I whispered. "I don't like the dark..."_

**Dreams: Part Five**

"Ayuma..." Tai said and reached out to touch me. I moved away from it. He thought, then flipped his light on and opened the door to his room completely. "Ayuma, the light is on. See..." He pointed. I shook my head. He reached out for me.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped and backed away from his touch. He sighed and tried to reach out again.

"Ayuma..." He sighed and once more.

"I said don't touch me!"

"It's...It's so small..." I whimpered.

"Ayuma, don't look at the small detail." Tai said. "Sure it's a small doorway/light, but once you get in there the whole room is bright. Hey, that rhymes!"

_I never really thought about it like that...I use to hate having a small amount of light...But if I go to it, there's more..._

"..."

"If you want we can sleep together in my room with the light on." Tai suggested holding his hand out. I blushed as I took his hand and he pulled me up gently.

I followed him as he pulled me into his room. He closed the door and climbed into a sleeping bag.

"You can have the bed." He gestured to his bed. I bit my lip, lied down, and pulled the covers over me.

"..." I sigh and flip over uncomfortable with me facing Tai. _I don't want to sleep alone...I want..._ I felt something lie down next to me, so I immedatily turn over. Tai smiled as he wrapped his arm around me. I blushed slightly. "You don't have to..."

"No, but I wanted to..." Tai answered.

"Thank you..." I whispered. Tai smiled.

"Ayuma, will you tell me why you are afraid of the dark?"

"..." I lowered my head and shook it. "I'm sorry I can't...I just can't...I really want to tell you, but I'm so use to keeping it a secreat..."

"That's ok..." Tai said. This caused me to look surpised that he wasn't angry.

"You're not angry?" I asked confused.

"Am I suppose to be?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No..."

"Do you want me to be?" He asked and I shook my head again.

"Everyone needs some alone time, but just think on this...Everyone doesn't need alone time all of the time. They need a time to talk to others, too..." Tai said. "And when you need some time to talk, I just want you to know that I'm here. I'll be the light doorway to your peace...your happiness..."

"Thanks..." I blushed slightly.

"Anytime Ayuma. I hate it when my friends are down in the dump!" Tai said smiling brightly. I smiled back and yawned as I fell slowly fell asleep.

-------------

**DREAM**

"Ayuma, don't act like a silly little girl!" Dam'pelmon's voice scolded me. I looked around and saw that there was nothing around, but darkness. "You must join me!"

I started to run forward, but no matter where I ran there was darkness...only darkness..._I hate it! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! I need to get out of here! I need to see where I'm going! I need to see white...purity! I want to get away from here! Tai..._

"You can't run from me! You and I are one!" He said laughing evily and I saw him appear infront of me. I stopped running. He smirked and reached out to me. "Come with me..." I looked into his eyes and found myself not able to look away. I kept trying to pull my gaze away, but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried.

I felt strangly calm as I slowly started to walk towards him. He smirked and held his hand out of my to grab.

"Yes, that's it come to me..." He cooed stepping one step closer to me. I was about to touch his hand, but I then saw a small amount of light.

"Don't do it Ayuma!" Tai's voice yelled. "Don't take his hand! Stay away from his! Never go near him!"

I snapped out of my daze and shook my head. I ran away from Dam'pelmon and towards the light. The closer I got to the light, the louder and more caring Tai's voice sounded.

"Ayuma..." Tai whispered. It felt so warm and comforting.

"Tai..." I whispered as I reached the light and-

**End of DREAM**

"Hu..." I sat up breathing heavily. I looked around, the light was still on. I looked down and saw Tai mumble something and started chewing his pillow. "It was just a dream...just a dream..."

_Or was it?_ A voice whispered. My eyes widen and I looked around again. I bit my lip as I lied down and hugged Tai who stopped chewing on his pillow and hugged me. He was big, warm, and it felt nice to hug him. _He reminds me of...my...fa-_

"Ayuma..." Tai mumbled, intrupting my thoughts, and nuzzled my hair with his nose. " You're pretty and you smell like..." He drited off. I smiled slightly and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_**I hope that you like this chapter and review! I also hope that you put corrections and suggestions about this fanfic. too! Oh, and I do not own anything to do with Digimon!**_


	13. NO!

SORRY, EVERYONE BUT THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES IN QQQQQQQQQUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT A WHILE! MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN AND ERASED EVERY THING THAT I HAD! HOPEFULLY, I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE WITH IN THE NEXT TO WEEKS! I JUST THOUGHT YOU ALL WANTED TO KNOW!...well...this is awkward...bye!


End file.
